Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overheat preventing method of a clutch for a vehicle by generating slip of a driving wheel by controlling a gain of an accelerator pedal map to be increased when a clutch in a transmission overheats.
Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission is a system which automatically controls a manual transmission mechanism and transfers an engine torque to a shift mechanism by using a dry clutch unlike a general automatic transmission using a torque converter and a wet multiple disk clutch.
A transfer torque of the dry clutch is changed due to many factors such as abrasiveness due to part tolerance and aging of components, a thermal deformation due to high temperature, and a change in coefficient of friction of a disk, in particular, greatly changed according to temperature.
Compared to the wet clutch, the dry clutch generates a larger amount of slip under a slope road starting condition in which a gradient resistance is generated, which is a factor of excessively increasing the temperature of the clutch. As described above, when the temperature of the clutch in the transmission excessively rises, the thermal deformation occurs, and as a result a shock may be applied to the clutch or a torque may not be properly transferred to the clutch.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.